Walls (Barbra Streisand album)
| recorded = November 2017-September 2018 | studio = | genre = Vocal pop | length = 47:09 | label = Columbia | producer = | prev_title = The Music...The Mem'ries...The Magic! | prev_year = 2017 | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Walls is the thirty-sixth studio album by American singer and songwriter Barbra Streisand, released on November 2, 2018 by Columbia Records. The lead single "Don't Lie to Me" was written as a criticism of America's political climate amid the presidency of Donald Trump, while the title track alludes to Trump's frequent calls for a wall at the Mexico border. Critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic | rev1Score = | rev2 = The Guardian | rev2Score = | rev3 = The Independent | rev3Score = | rev4 = The Times | rev4Score = }} Walls received acclaim from music critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, Walls has an average score of 84 based on 5 reviews. Year-end lists Commercial performance Walls debuted at number 12 on the US ''Billboard'' 200, and opened at number six on the UK Albums Chart, selling 15,604 copies and giving Streisand her 36th top 75 album and 15th top 10 entry in the United Kingdom. In Australia, Walls debuted at number seven on the ARIA Albums Chart. Track listing Adapted from Playbill. | extra_column = Producer(s) | title1 = What's on My Mind | writer1 = | extra1 = | length1 = 5:16 | title2 = Don't Lie to Me | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:57 | title3 = Imagine/What a Wonderful World | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 5:20 | title4 = Walls | writer4 = | extra4 = | length4 = 3:54 | title5 = Lady Liberty | writer5 = Desmond Child | extra5 = | length5 = 3:52 | title6 = What the World Needs Now | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 4:36 | title7 = Better Angels | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 4:08 | title8 = Love's Never Wrong | writer8 = | extra8 = | length8 = 4:06 | title9 = The Rain Will Fall | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 4:42 | title10 = Take Care of This House | writer10 = | extra10 = Streisand | length10 = 4:10 | title11 = Happy Days Are Here Again | writer11 = | extra11 = Streisand | length11 = 3:53 }} Personnel Adapted from AllMusic. Credits|publisher=AllMusic|accessdate=December 18, 2018}} *Walter Afanasieff – arranger, keyboards, orchestral arrangements, producer, synthesizer *Tariqh Akoni – acoustic guitar *Leo Amuedo – acoustic guitar *Annie Bosko – background vocals *Adrian Bradford – engineer *Jorge Calandrelli – orchestral arrangements *David Campbell – string arrangements *Mabvuto Carpenter – background vocals *Desmond Child – keyboards, producer, programming *Steve Churchyard – orchestration recording *Tim Davis – choir director *Nathan East – bass guitar *Kenneth Edmonds – vocals *David Foster – arranger, producer *Ian Fraser – arranger *Dmytro Gordon – engineer *Tyler Gordon – engineer *Mark Graham – music preparation *Keith Gretlein – engineer, programming *Missi Hale – background vocals *Jeri Heiden – design *Russell James – photography *Jay Landers – executive producer, liner notes *Whitney Martin – music contractor *Michael McDonald – vocals *Vlado Meller – mastering *Shawn Murphy – orchestration recording *Jonas Myrin – arranger, associate producer, background vocals *Obie O'Brien – orchestration recording *Clay Perry – arranger, keyboards, programming *Tim Pierce – electric guitar *Tiffany Plamer – background vocals *William Ross – adaptation, arranger, orchestral arrangements *John Shanks – bass, guitar, keyboards, producer, programming, background vocals *Blake Slatkin – keyboards, programming *Barbra Streisand – arranger, art direction, executive producer, primary artist, producer *Shari Sutcliffe – music contractor *Mary Webster – score coordinator *Kris Wilkinson – music contractor *Lucy Woodward – background vocals *Gina Zimmitti – music contractor Charts Certifications References Category:2018 albums Category:Barbra Streisand albums Category:Political music albums by American artists